Danielle Cooper
Appearance Dani looks a bit like gumball, but is a violet hue. She has turquoise eyes and a fur tuft on the top of her head. She wears a turquoise-blue shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves, neck, bottom and middle of her shirt. She wears two fuschia bracelets on each arm. Personality Though she keeps to herself and doesn't speak when she's around people she doesn't know or like- she's actually very rambunctious and competitive. She loves being athletic, but her favorite sport would have to be Soccer. She's got a slight temper and can become cross very easily, but otherwise is usually a laid-back girl. As long as you respect her, she'll respect you. She can tend to get sarcastic a lot of the time when she's frustrated or upset. She doesn't mind picking up a good book now and again, granted it isn't romance. Bio Danielle was dropped off at her Uncle's in Elmore when her parents went out for a vacation. And never came to pick her up. Her Uncle was kind- when he was around. Most of the time he was out drinking with buddies or going gambling, leaving Danielle on her own, though usually leaving her money on the kitchen table to do whatever she wanted. Her Uncle lived a few houses down from the Watterson Family. Nicole noticed Dani a few times in the grocery store, buying things on her own and then walking home all by herself. It went on for a while until Nicole got concerned never seeing a car in the driveway and whenever she saw the man come home, he'd be stumbling and slurring. In order to give Dani some comfort and someone to be around- she offered Dani a job babysitting Anais(and Gumball and Darwin, despite she was only a little bit older than them). Dani gratefully accepted, eager to get out of the house. She was a bit unsure what to do with Anais- but kinda got into the Daisy the Donkey show with her (and she hates to admit that she likes it). She and the boys got off on a rough start, but eventually they started to warm up to each other, Dani even starting to crush on Gumball because she found him hilarious. Though she knew about his affections for Penny- and if he's happy, then she was happy. Her Uncle had been in and out of the house- sometime for a few weeks at a time. Nicole got fed up and started to lecture him about the responsibilities of raising children, and demanded that he take better care of her. He drunkenly refused and said he didn't want the burden- so Nicole told him that if he wasn't, then she would. Agreeing, Dani's uncle let Dani go into the Watterson's custody after a lot of filing and paperwork. The Wattersons were Dani's new guardians, and she felt happy to get out of that rundown shack down the street. She looks very highly to Nicole, and often goes to her for advice and motherly talks(yes even about her crush) When she's older, around 20, she and Gumball get married. at 21 she has their first child, Austin , and a few years later she has another, a baby girl named Allison (Ally) Trivia *She has a crush on Gumball *She has a tight bond with Anais *She has a weird little pet that looks like a fluffball named Floofers Stories She appears in: By Me: By others: *The New Watterson Collab: Gallery Dani ages.png|Dani ages 13-18-25 Draw it again Dani.png|Differences between Dani's first ref and her latest one new friend.png|Dani and Floofers fireflies.png|Dani and Gumball as teens playing with fireflies (old) tackle.png|"gimme a hug!" Idiots.png|ignorance is bliss- drawn in 2011 Just a normal day with the Wattersons.png|teenage wattersons- just what dani normally does with them- drawn in 2011 hey_what__s_up_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d4usf2v.png|"What's up?" drawing from 2012 ermahgerd_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d64i62f.png|(old) "Ohmygosh!" dani_ref_improved_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d4i65z2.png|"improved" ref from 2012 gumball_dump_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d48kg9z.png|old doodles come_here_let_me_hold_you_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d48t06e.png|(old) drawing from 2011 from a fiction that i started writing but never finished. Nicole is like a mother figure to Danielle playtime_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d48sukw.png|old doodle of them as babies speak now.png|an old animation cover that i wanted to do but never ever got to- more to be explained dani and anais.png|an old commission from Kei-Angel that sadly deactivated her account and this was the biggest form that google still had. catch_the_banana_by_katonator-d3rh1hq.jpg|An old request from Katonator a few years back- "Catch the banana" kind of like Monkey in the middle...but with a Banana dani_and_gumball_photo__at__by_kei_angel-d5qizb2.jpg|another old commission from Kei-Angel, but thankfully 258Raindrop found good quality for that one~ gumball_and_dani_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d45xauf.png|back when i would color lineart- i used this base to color Dani and Gumball as Gjinkas gift_for_pokemonluvergirl2_by_toaoflight3690-d5xy309.png|an old gift from Toaoflight3690 on deviantart 60efbef77031e2667ec343197301f8f0-d41f3qg.png|An old gift from LittleMissKate on Deviantart but_first__let_us_take_a_selfie_by_avzart13-d8cp9ix.jpg|A more recent gift from AvzArt/OfficialTurtle on DA. "lemme take a selfie" Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Daniverse